Never Play with Fire
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: what would happen when Wally got the power of fire? sorry, i suck at summeries and i dont know if it's really a humor but it is funny at parts!
1. fire!

**Chapter 1 fire!**

**Hey this is my new story, hope you all like it! Ideas after chapter 3 are totally welcome because I can't think of what else to do after! Haha, enjoy!**

Sector V of the KND **(hey that rhymes!)** were lurking around the jungle helping 5 on her candy hunting, they had to find powerful candy that could change the world before someone evil gets to it

"numbuh 5, what are we looking for anyways?" said 1

"were looking for the candy crystal temple, it's supposedly lost but  
numbuh 5's optimistic" she said smiling

"that could take ages!" yelled 2

"hey numbuh 5, is this temple old, has the word crystal on it, and has  
lots of stairs?" said 4

"yaaa, why?" she stopped and asked him curiously

"I think I found it" he pointed at the huge temple that was close by

"we found it! Common y'all, we got candy to collect!" she ran ahead strait in

It was a strange temple actually, no booby traps, no mazes, no nothing.... Just feet away were candy crystals "what's so great with these crystals? It's just rock candy" said 2 picking it up and almost eating it

She hit him "stop fool! These are powerful things, each one posses a power! The light blue one is water, it is a nice sweet and smooth taste. The red one for fire, it is hot and spicy. The brown one is earth, it's just chocolate. The purple one is electric, it's really sour and a tingly taste to your tongue. And the clear one is air, no taste really....." she said pointing to each one, but 4 took the red one and put it in his mouth

He said while swallowing "what would happen if you ate one?" he was smiling all relaxed

"well it depends, only few can control the power the crystal holds, if you cannot then you explode! No one has tried it before fearing to explode"

He froze and tried spitting back out, he even tried giving himself the hiemliech! 5 looked back at the crystals and noticed the red one missing "where's the red one!?"

Everyone scratched their head and searched, 4 got all sweaty and nervous "I ummm ate it?"

"you what!?" said 1

"spit it out!" she yelled

"I can't!"

"you're going to explode!" yelled 2

"no I won't! Numbuh 5 said some can eat it without exploding!" he yelled pointing at her

"ya but I doubt you can! You can't even spell gone!" she yelled back

"I can to! it's.... J-a-w-n! Jawn!" he said, 3 broke down crying "wahh! Don't die numbuh 4!" she hugged him

"when will I explode?" he said calmly to 5

"hmmm I'm not sure.... I'd figure by now, but I don't know. Let's collect the crystals and head back to the tree house and examine you" she said, and off they went nervous not to explode in the air

Once as they arrived they immediately put him in the medic room and examine him, 3 just laid on the couch Hoping he won't explode, 4 came running in saying "cruddy tests...."

"aren't you supposed to be in there?" she pointed at the room

"ya but I had enough" he sat down next to her

"you get back in that room mister! I don't want you to explode!" she stood up still pointing at the room

"I took eleventy bumillion already! I'm pretty sure I don't need anymore!"

They sat back down watching TV, it wasn't rainbow monkey's or wrestling but just some cartoon that they both enjoyed. 3 stood up "you wanna go for a walk numbuh 4?"

"I guess....." they walked out to the park for the trail the circled it

They talked, laughed, and eventually swung but 3 stopped suddenly, 4 got curious "what's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you...." she said sadly

He totally forgot about exploding "me too...." there was a acward silence between them and 3 shivered, be noticed it "are you cold?"

"just a little" she started rubbing her arms, he got up and rubbed his hands on her up and down arms, she soon got really warm, his hands were starting to burn. She quickly turned around and grabbed his hands and flinched back, and then felt his forehead and flinched back "you're  
really hot!"

"why thank you" he said smiling, she punched him playfully "that's not  
what I meant silly! I mean your hands and forehead are hot, like scolding hot!"

He tugged on his collar "I do feel a little warm, here take this. You need it more than I do" he took off his orange sweatshirt and gave it to her, she took it gladly

"thanks" she smiled and felt his forehead again and flinched "your even hotter now!"

"oh stop!" he said like a gay guy trying to make her laugh, she did really hard "shutup! You know what I mean! Were taking you back to the tree house" and started walking with him following

"so you don't think I'm hot?" he smiled

She blushed and was about to reply when his hands started turning red and soon on fire! "Wally your hands! They- they- are on fire!" she practically screamed

"what the crud!?" he was waving his hands like a maniac and started shooting fireballs as he pushed his hands out "what the crud is going on!?"

It soon died down and 3 stopped screaming, they looked at each other like someone was just murdered "Wally do you think the crystal.... You know?" she said

"I don't know.... But we better tell the others" they ran back to the tree house "guys! My hands can.... I mean like.... They can shoot fireballs!" he said

5 soon hopped over the couch and said "really?" 3 stepped up "he can! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"numbuh 4.... This means you won't explode! This also means, you can control the fire candy crystal" everyone looked at each other amazed

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if something doesn't make sense or misspells, I didn't really fix it up much…..**


	2. class dismissed

**chapter 2 class dismissed**

**hey thanks so much for all the reviews! Here is some of them:**

**Gwen McLean: thanks for the review! Haha your right even though he is a cartoon he still is super hot!**

**Imasmurf93: thanks for the review! (I don't really have much to say)**

**Evemiliana: oh ya I'll definitely do that idea! And it's not really hot up in the north it's only like low or high 70's, I which it was hot over here….. I also think you should do whatever you want, if you have enough time to do it at that hour then that's okay!**

**Trickquestion: oh ya, I haven't noticed that but is like Pyro!**

"this is great! We can use your powers to help fight adult tyranny!" said 1 heroically

"ya but I can't control it" said 4 slyly

"we'll start tomorrow morning, early. There is no time to loose, considerate today as a day off" said 1

"okay" 4 just walked away not making a big deal about it, and just went to play video games with 2

"common.... Common..... Almost there..... *boom* what!? No!" yelled 4 as he was defeated by 2, he just did the happy dance

"it's okay numbuh 4, you'll get it next time" said 3 putting a hand on his shoulder to show comfort

"forget this! I'm going to my room!" 4 slammed down his remote in frustration

"common numbuh 4, don't be a poor sport. Just go along with it for once" said 5

4 swore and went into his room angerly, he wasn't mad at the video game but he felt like 3 was giving him nothing but pity. He knew he wasn't good at them, and knew that she was trying to comforting him, but he felt nothing but pity from 3. He also hated losing in front of her, he felt like a loser when he lost, she wanted her to disappear sometimes when he lost, and the way he acted back there made him realize he felt more like a loser. "numbuh 4?" it came from 3 apparently

"what the crud to you want?"

"you wanna play rainbow monkey's or something?" she smiled

"no cruddy way!" if there was anything more that he hated then it would be rainbow monkey's

"pwease?" she got close and gave him puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip which made him give in "fine....."

"yay! Let's go numbuh 4!" she grabbed his hand, which made him blush a lot, and led him to her room

"here you can be Mr. Huggywuggykins!" she handed him a soft, fury, pink, beat cat thing

"would you like some tea Mr. Huggywuggykins?" she said smiling, "no" he was not enjoying this

"I said would you like some tea Mr. Huggywuggykins?" she started to get mad and soon the tea cup overfilled with tea "numbuh 3?"

"common, please have some?"

"numbuh 3!?" the tea was all over the table and she stopped pouring, "oh! I better clean this up!" he didn't know what to do so decided to help "I'll join you"

They were absorbing the tea but it was hard because if was hot, they eventually bumped heads and once they looked up their noses were centimeters away. They turned back blushing like mad "umm.... Thanks for helping me clean this up" she pulled some strands of hair behind  
her ear nervously

"he he..... No prob...." there was a acward moment with them both

4 did a fake yawn so he can get himself out of whatever 3 was going to think of next "I'm tired I'm going to bed for training tomorrow"

"but it's only 8 o'clock"

"exactly!" and he ran off back in his room "phew, that was too close...." he thought, but since he told her that he was going to bed he had to stay in his room. So until he got tired je decided to punch his punching bag. But eventually did get so tired of punching he collapsed in exhaustion and fell asleep

1 woke 4 up with a horn which scared the crap out of him, he immediately got changed and ran out if the room really tired and drowsy. "what the crud numbuh 1? It's like, 4 am!"

"I told you we were getting you up early. This is the schedule,  
numbuh 3 takes Mondays with you for new abilities, numbuh 5 on defense  
on Tuesdays, me on Wed for offense, and numbuh 2 for special uses"  
said 1 off his check board

"special uses?"

"like to fuel up our automotives when we can't get anything or  
survival....." said 1

"what about weekends"

"common numbuh 4, your life can't be consumed with this" 1 just smiled "numbuh 3! Your student is here!" it was Monday so it was 3 turn to teach him, 4 gulped

"ehh, numbuh 1? How long do we practice?" 4 whispered as 3 came into  
the room

"until the teacher dismisses you, good luck" and 1 left

"common Wally, this will be fun!" she grabbed his hand and led him outside

"okay so let's think first on how your powers will start" 3 grabbed her chin and walked around 4, observing.....

"why the crud are you circling me numbuh 3?"

She came up to him and stomped his foot real hard and he bend over the hold it hoping the pain would ease, "look, your shorter than usual!" she laughed

He got mad and his hands started turning red and yelled "you'll pay!" he launched fireballs at him but stopped realizing what he was doing "kuki I'm so sorry!" she stopped him by hugging him "no it's fine! I'm sorry for doing that to you though, I needed to see how you would  
react....." she smiled

He cell phone rang and she picked it up "hello? Oh my.... Are you serious!? I'll tell him but he won't like it....." she turned to him sadly, he got scared "who won't like it? Who was that? What's going on?"

She frowned and tearing up "your brother Joey..... Died in a car crash as well as your mom on the way home from target....." Wally broke down crying right at that spot, and his hands turned into fire again, except it was controlled and in his palm

She came up next to him "I'm sorry to say..... You are easy to fool!"  
he sniffled "what?"

She hugged him again which made him embarrassed and red she said "I made that up to see your sadness as mean as I did it, it was just numbuh 2 calling me right on cue. If it was real then they would contact you first, not me. I'm so sorry but you just learned something"

"you are so mean! And what!?" he said in bitterness and rage

"I'm sorry but you just learned how to control you powers! And I learned you get your power at any sigh of major emotion" she smiled, and he smiled back thinking it was no big deal, no one got hurt after all

"so I did! Cooool, let's try shooting at something I'm ready!" he said in a battle stance

"no I don't think your ready, anyways that is numbuh 1's job to teach you offense you silly!"

"aww common! I can do it! You said I controlled my powers"

"not completely numbuh 4! We don't know how dangerous doing this could be right now!"

"look i can do it!" he them shot fire but since he couldn't control it completely he burned 3's hands when she tried to stop him

"argh!" she screamed in pain and cried

"oh my gawd, Kuki! I'm so sorry I should've listened!" she tried to  
help but his hands were still hot so when he touched her arm she cried  
and flinched even more

He smacked his hear over and over "stupid stupid stupid! I'm so sorry!"

She ran and while she was running she said "class dismissed....." 


	3. Suds War!

Chapter 4 Suds war!

**Hey thanks everyone for the reviews! You all are so nice! Here are some:**

**Imasmurf93: haha I think he's so hot to! And your right he is a pyro!**

**Evemiliana: oh ya that totally reminds me of that! That's probably how I got the idea in the first place…. And yes you're one of my favorite people! You rock out loud! And I also can't wait for your songfics for KND, tell me once you publish them but you can't get on your regular fanfiction account….. haha thanks for the compliment and also I wish I could make a laptop for you but I can't. No, you don't sound cheesy, he is hot and I would steal him away from Kuki as well if it wasn't for my BGF or my first love!**

**Mindmaster: thanks for the review!**

**Gwen McLean: thanks for the compliment and it wasn't a stupid review it made me laugh really hard!**

**Here's the story! Love you all!**

Meanwhile in the lost temple a girl with red long flowing hair, a blue diamond tube top with over it a white short sleeved half length sweater, also with blue Jean compri's, and white with blue tennis shoes. She was a well know candy hunter known as Emma

"I can't believe I found this place! And there they are the all powerful candy crystals! But one is missing, oh well" she looked at them and observed them carefully

"according to my research I am legible for these candy crystals. Bu which one to pick? Oh blue!" she looked at the water one and swallowed it "mmmm so smooth and delicious" then she collected the rest and walked out so dramatically until she tripped

She got up angrily "well that killed the mood!" she paused when she felt something wet in her hands "I must be one sweaty person" she looked at her hands and they were water droplets coming out of her hands "cool! I was right, I am suitable for the candy! This just proves how smart I am and how good of a candy hunter I am! But I need the fire crystal to complete the set and then I can eat all of them and I can rule the world!" she was so happy that she noticed more water coming out of her hands

Smartly she released the water with force and blaster off into the sky, every time she was close to the ground she would shoot the water to the ground again "weeeeee!" you can tell she is either easily amused or had ADD

**Back at the tree house**

Since it turned 4 am, 5 woke 4 up to do some defensive training "get up fool!" and waked him

"hey!" then he yawned with only 2 hours of sleep

"common, numbuh 5 has to teach you defense!" and she dragged him outside with his pjs still on

"at least let me eat, or get changed!" he yelled irritated

"nope, were wasting valuable time! Someone could try to steal the crystal from you!" but then he stopped her in their tracks

"what do you mean, it's digested isn't?"

"technically no.... The crystal stays at the center of your stomach and gives off shockrahs every time apparently you show major emotion"

He just looked confused "I didn't understand a single thing you just said"

She let out a huge sigh and slapped her forehead "the crystal still gives off power in your stomach!" and she dragged him away

"okay, let's see if you can make a fire wall to protect you" but he didn't do anything, he had No Major emotion right now

"we need something that'll help trigger your shockrahs, or basically your powers" she thought and paced, she remembered 3 telling her that he has the most emotion when he is mad, of course that emotion! Fire fits mad perfectly, doesn't it?

She snapped her fingers "I got it! Just think of someone threatening Kuki!" it worked he got mad, "haha, this just shows more signs that you like numbuh 3" he simmered down a little and was embarrassed but then it rose up "I don't like her!"

"don't you fire blast me boy! Make a fire wall by combining your fire, work your hands inward to out fast" so he did which made a momentary wall

"that didn't last long..... Keep practicing it until you have a wall for.... A minute!" she snickered knowing how long that would take him

"a minute!? But that could take eleventy bumillion hours!" he yelled whinning

"so? When you get it for that long then tell me and you'll be done" she walked away

"where are you going!?" he called for her

"I'm not going to stay here for hours and watch you fail until you get it right" she laughed and walked away

So he practiced and practiced for hours only getting 45 seconds and he was sweating so bad it was working out on a hot July day! Until 3 came out

"hey numbuh 4! You still working?"

"what does it look like?"

"ya it does, how long can you do it for?" she was so curious that she observed him like he was a alien, which creaped him out

"can you not look at me like that, it's creeping me out"

She blushed and giggled "sorry.... How long can you hold it?"

"45 seconds....." he mumbled, he tried again but failed "crud!"

"try spreading your feet a little farther, and make your hands go faster" she tapped his feet apart, when he tried again he got to 55 seconds "I got a longer time!"

She smiled "don't tell anyone I helped you, numbuh 5 told me not to  
help you at all"

"I promise, so why did you come out here?" he tried again

"I think 2 hours alone is pretty..... Ummm...... Lonely....."

He tried again and stayed the same time "crud! Why isn't my time going up!" he seemed angrier, his hands clammed up more

"I'm not telling you that you need more emotion in you wall" said 3 looking around hoping no one heard her

"huh?" he was confused

"you need more emotion, last time you had less emotion but since you got angry your hands clammed up more. Try this....." she stomped his foot

"ow!" he was ready to chase her until she said "try it now...." so he did and he lasted a whole minute, "thanks numbuh 3! I guess....."

She laughed "I didn't help you okay?" she shushed, and ran away to get 5 and tell her he did it all on his own

"okay okay let me see numbuh 4, ready.... Go!" she timed him

Remembering the pain in his foot and 3 being threatened, he got furious and yelled, as he did a huge wall for over a minute, and did as well his new stance. 3 and 5 clapped their hands once he finished, he was out of breath, "good job numbuh 4, you can come inside now" said 5

"yay Wally, you did it!" she gave him a victory hug, but the hug lasted a little longer than usually but 4 didn't mind, he loved her scent and her hugs. Lost in thought, 3 realized what she was doing and let go, and did a nervous cough "sorry, numbuh 4" and started walking away

He stopped her "it's okay, really. Are you okay?" he held up her arms showing her bandages

"Wally you can drop it, you couldn't control your powers and it was all a huge accident! I know you would never hurt me" she smiled and kissed his cheek again and walked off

He held his cheek where she kissed it and was beat red, he let out a huge sigh and walked off, as he entered everyone was doing their same usually stuff

5 looked up "glad your back, now we can have something to eat"

He was confused "what?" then 1 pointed at the chart that was labeled "cooking days" usually they don't cook, it was once a month that someone would cook. Normally they would eat junk but theirs special occasions, which was once a month, they would cook. Today was the day  
they joined the KND

"awwww man!" so while everyone was not paying attention, 4 called the pizzeria

Once he hung up he quietly and quickly went outside to get the pizza, he got it and went inside 2 got a whiff "anyone smell Mr. Pizza's pizzeria?"

4 went in the kitchen and took a deep breath out "that was too close"

He put the pizza on a pizza tray and called "foods up!"

Everyone came running in with mouths watering, stomachs growling, and a deep whiff in "mmm smells good numbuh 4!" said 3

"dig in" he pointed to the pizza "don't mind if I do!" said 2

Everyone took a slice or two then 2 mentioned "this tastes like Mr. Pizza pizzeria!" everyone nodded in agreement, then looked at 4 suspiciously

"ummm I'm that good of a cook?" he shrugged, no one bought it

"talk about lazy!" said 5 laughing

"at least he did something this year!" said 1, "ya last year he didn't do anything!" said 2

"okay can we stop talking about me as a failure!" everyone just laughed

Everyone left and 3 helped 4 with the dishes even though he was supposed to them himself because of the ordered pizza, "you don't have to help you know" said 4

"I want to, plus I feel bad you alone would have to do a month's worth of dishes"

They got to the dishes and talked about the dinner and how 2accidently got olives stuck up his nose, they laughed nonstop "why didn't you just make something?" said 3 breathing again

He shrugged with no response, she whipped his butt with the dish rag "ow! Very funny......" he rubbed his butt and then threw suds at her, "gah! Hahaha!" and threw water at him and suds as well

It all turned out a splashing, water and suds throwing, war! The kitchen got full of water and slippery and they were all wet "what the hell is going on!? I'm trying to sle- woah!" said 1 as he slipped, 3 and 4 froze and got nervous until 1 started laughing and threw water at them. They were shocked thinking 1 would never be the fun one and laugh about that, normally he would scream at them. But one eventually got tired and went back to bed

3 threw a huge sud and laughed "haha! Got you Beetles!" 

"that's what you think Sanban!" he held up a slice of pizza with the pizza cutter at the middle of it "you hit me again then off with his body!"

She laughed and said "no! Not Mr. Pizza! He's my best friend!" she ran at him to save the pizza, but she lost balance with all the water and soap and slipped in 4's arms, luckily he dropped the pizza and pizza cutter so he didn't hurt her

She looked up and blushed "at least I saved Mr. Pizza....." and giggled, he snickered "ya, let me help you up" he pushed her up but while in the process he lost his balance and fell with her falling on top of him

_"this is acward...."_ they both thought and blushed even more until 4 broke the silence "sorry for ummm.... Losing my balance?" she giggled "it's okay, it's slippery after all" she helped him up and then fell, he did the something and it was a nonstop cycle

"okay this is not working!" yelled 4 as they both were on the floor, 3 got a idea and slid forward "common! Just slid out of here!" so off they went making it a contest "you're going down Sanban!"

"in your dreams beetles!" they were like penguins on their stomachs until 3 won "I won, I won! Now raise the roof!" she did the cabbage patch then of course rose the roof

She mumbled "lucky..." she smiled "are we being a sore loser Wally? I think you can't admit that you lost to a girl!" she pointed and laughed, irritated he ran forgetting about the noise they were making, 3 took the silly string she had in her cabinet "back I said! Back!" and uncapped it in a dramatic way, he laughed and they both ran to each other until 3 tripped on a chord and fell on 4 with her head on his chest and the rest of their body in the most ACWARD position ever!

2 and 5 came in yawning "do y'all have any idea what time it is!? Well, well, well, what does numbuh 5 see?" she laughed, 2 rubbed his eyes in tiredness "ugh, I'm so- haha, hey now, numbuh 4 what do we have here?" he laughed hard

4 was so embarrassed his hands flamed up, which made 3 flinch "calm down numbuh 4...." she patted his back

He took a deep breath and did so "shutup numbuh 2" and walked away, 3 caught up with him "thanks for the pizza, oh, and you're not a failure..... You're a whole lot of fun" and walked off, that moment 4 noticed two things one of them being midnight and another thing is that he learned that he didn't like her..... He LOVED her

**Hope you enjoyed this enjoyed this chapter even though it's kind've lengthy…. Review, review, review!**


	4. Emma vs KND

**Chapter 4 Emma vs. KND**

**Wow not a lot of reviewers last chapter, but I hope this one will be different! Here are some! and check out my polls when your done!**

**Evemiliana: ya a lot of awkward positions all right, there was a lot of fluff there! If you got my PM then there's more in there, I wrote you a private PM because stuff like that is personal!**

**Imasmurf93: thanks for the review! Ya I'm big on the fluff!**

**Ashley: maybe you should actually read when it says WALLY GOT POWERES FROM THE CRYSTAL STUPS! Your review was mean, and a sha-ku-rah is power that courses through your veins or something, if you wanna criticize then do it nicely!**

**Kuki: ya your big meanie!**

**Me: it's okay Kuki, I can fight my own battles**

**Kuki: well here's a hug to make you feel better! *hugs and gives evil glare at Ashley***

**Everyone: enjoy! **

4 woke up hours later to sound of 1's alarm, "what the crud!" the hairs stood up on his hair

"get up numbuh 4! Your offensive training begins now, let go, go, go!" it was like the army, 1 as the drill sergeant and 4 as the new recruit

So 4 ran outside and 1 yelled "use your fire powers and blast that dummy!" so he thought of his way to get pumped up and blasted the dummy, but missed

"10 push-ups now!" yelled 1, as he blew his whistle

"hey what's with the whistle? And why the crud push ups!" shinned 4

"is that whining I hear? Do you want 5 more?" screamed 1

"but-"

He blew the whistle in his face "on your hands! You don't go inside until you finish your pushups and hit all five dummies!"

4 finished his push-ups and tried again but missed, again with 1 blowing the whistle in his face "10 more! I can do this all day!"

"but I can't!" yelled 4, hours went by he only can do three dummies in a row, and did a total of 110 pushups!

4 got up tiredly and it was noon, so he tried again and got four dummies but hit the last dummy in the arm "I'm done!" yelled 4

"you just hit it's arm, your not done! You can do it!" yelled 1, so 4 got on the ground and barley did 10 pushups, and then he did it again..... He got all six!

"finally!" he sat immediately down out of breath, "ya I know.... It's just five dummies, next week is ten"

"ugh!" he rolled his eyes and laid on the ground

**Meanwhile at a beach house**

"let's see what I got! I got water, electric, air, earth, ones missing" she said curiously "hmm" she put her hand on her hind and thought

"I got to find who has it! But how......" she thought and thought to lure out the fire master

"I'll cause havoc and see if the person is bad or evil! And we will fight, ya that sounds good!" she said happily

**Back at the tree house**

4 took a really long nap because of all the work, until a signal went off "wake up numbuh 4! We got a mission!" yelled 2

So they went in the meeting room and the giant hologram came up "a girl is destroying the parks everywhere, if they all are gone then no kids will have a make believe place to call their castle" said 1

"do we know anything about this girl?" said 5

"negative, all we know is she is a very powerful person. Hopefully we can use you fire today, but only if necessary, let's go!" said 1 and he pointed to the door and they left

Emma was destroying the slides and swing, with all the kids screaming and running. She giggled "this is fun! I should do this more often!" then the KND arrived in the COOLBUS

"well my enemy had arrived! Oh wait there's five of them, it'll be easy to lure him out" she then stopped destroying the playground "hey there!" she smiled and waved

"hey there" 2 said smoothly as he was taken back with her beauty, until 5 wacked him with his hat

"put your hands where I can see them!" yelled 1

"okay, are you sure?" she said slyly

"shutup and put them up!" yelled 4

"meanie!" she stuck out her tongue at him and then yelled "heads up!" she had a sledge hammer in her hand to destroy the park, so then twirled several times and threw it at them. They all destroyed it with their weapons, they looked back at where she was but was gone

"where did she go?" yelled 1

"I'm right her silly!" she was kicking the pole, put didn't really succeed with destroying it

"we warned you!" yelled 1

They all blasted and she dodged with gymnastics with flips and stuff She went behind 1, "hey there! Are you trying to shoot me?" the tried to blast her but ended up hitting him once Emma dodged

"hit her not me!" yelled 1

Emma did a flip in the air and landed on 5's shoulders and pulling her hat over her eyes making her stuck and unable to see "shooting people isn't nice you know" then everyone hit 5

"you idiots! The red haired girl!" yelled 5 still can't see, she was talking to them in the wrong direction

"haha you can't catch me, you can't catch me!" she kept on dodging everyone and everything

"stop moving you stupid girl!" yelled 4, and hit her

"don't damage her perfect skin!" yelled 2, 3 and 4 gave him a idiotic look

"hey this is so gross! It's mustard!" she wad really angry and shot water hard at 3 and 2 and knocked them away, "Kuki!" yelled 4, be got mad as well and threw fire at her she dodged

"so your the fire master!" she yelled getting the mustard off with her water

"and I see you can control water" said 4

Then she threw water tornados at him but he dodged it, he threw fire balls but she used a water wall, but it kept turning into steam

"I get it, I can attack her but she can't attack me" he had a smirk on his face and blasted her really fast and then because of her slowness she was blasted with a fireball, "ow!"

She got even madder "I'm tired of this!" and made the rain fall and threw a giant wave from the beach at him "oh crud...." and he was hit as so was everyone else

Drenched with water he coughed and breathed again, good thing the crystal didn't escape, Emma was on a wave and went over and put her foot and started crushing him "cough up the crystal!" she laughed

He wheezed "why are you doing this?"

"if I get this crystal I can go to the temple, combine all the crystals and get all the power for myself!" she smiled evilly at him

"numbuh 4!" it was 3, and she blasted Emma off, "awww how sweet, trying to protect your boyfriend" then Emma blasted her off, "I'm not going to get that crystal today am I? Aww shucks, see you guys later!" and she went off on her wave

"bye!" said 2

"shut up boy!" said 5 as she got her hat lose and hit him

"why did she leave? She had us at the palm of her hands?" said 1

"because fool, the crystal is lose from the wave we all got hit with but she didn't notice so she gave up thinking it would take longer. But it's lose so you need a break for awhile" said 5

"awww I was going to teach him something tomorrow!" shinned 2, 5 gave  
him a dirty look

"at least we stopped him" said 2

"and we are- Oh my gawd! Kuki!" yelled 4 and he ran to her, she must've hit her head first and knocked her out from the blow

"get her home! She is just unconscious, nothing serious" commanded 1

4 felt bad for being so useless to not help when she tried to help him, she needed him and he didn't even realize it, he just stared at her "were here, numbuh 4 put her in her room" said 1

He snuck through her window and placed her on her bed, and kissed her forehead to get better, and moved the hair from her face, as he was about out he said "get better soon, I love ya" and left

**WOAH! DRAMATIC ENDING! (well not really….) anyways I will update soon just not tomorrow because I'm very BUSY! Probably like the day after like I usually do. Please review! (nice reviews unless you want to give me advice, then don't be a jerk about it! *cough* Ashley *cough***


	5. that Annoying Smile

**Chapter 5 that annoying smile**

**Hey everyone! Hope you checked out my polls! And I loved the reviews, I might've over did the Ashley thing a bit but you know…. My softball game got cancelled so I can officially type this today! Yay! Here are some reviews!:**

**Dragonaqua: ya she's gonna be fine, I'm a spoiler I know. Haha I love that water hose bit you did! Your so funny! Your defiantly worth mentioning!**

**Evemiliana: I hate people like that too, they make me… URGH! And congrates on the award! I got a blue ribbon last year even though I did a lame project…. Tell me when you make the songfics because I'm dying to read them!**

**Kuki: ya congrates!**

**Me: where did you come from**

**Kuki: from the other side….**

**Me and evemiliana: woah, the other side**

**Evemiliana: aren't you supposed to be in the story?**

**Kuki: maybe…. Well bye! *hugs us***

**Dkn98: ya I thought about for awhile but I probably did go over the top… oh well! And thanks!**

**Imasmurf93: thanks and yes I got a flamer, my first one too! Ugh, I'm really pissed off! Ya she is pretty funny, but she's fun!**

**Everyone!: sorry for all those reviewers who like to review late! I did a little twist MUAHAHA! Maybe later…. Back to the story!**

Kuki woke up at 4 pm and yelled "Wally!"

She thought "how did I get here? Why am I not in my pjs? And I slept for that long!"

She went downstairs and saw a note on her fridge "had to pick up Mushi at Chicago, see you in 2 days, left over's are in fridge. Can stay at friends house if you wanted" but it was noted yesterday afternoon, what happened? Last she recalled she was hit with a water blast.....

"what are my parents thinking! I'm only 12!" she yelled to herself, but she was trustworthy and they did have the best security alarm known to man!

She went outside and walked to the tree house, on the way she say the park somewhat destroyed "at least we protected the park kind've....." she saw a lot of people working on the park with either clean up or building

She finally arrived and went in, "hey everyone!" said 3 happily

"Kuki!" yelled everyone as they gave her a huge group hug "what's the hug for?" she said once everyone broke apart

"you honestly don't remember?" said 1

"not really" she shrugged

"you were knocked out by the girls water hit" said 2

"that's probably why I woke up at four! But didn't we battle at like, five or later?" everyone looked at each other

"you've been knocked out for almost a whole day girl....." said 5 softly

"oh..... Wait Wally! Did she do anything bad to you?" she went up to him

Everyone snickered at 3's concern for 4, but 3 and 4 just didn't get it so he said "ya I'm fine, what about you is more likely" he smirked

"as you see, I'm all better!" she smiled widely "how was training?"

"it was fine with numbuh 2, I'm supposed to rest but I leaned a  
combination power and it was cool!"

_**Flashback**_  
_"let's try this again numbuh 4, make your fire balls bigger!" said 2_

"do you know how weird that sounds?" snickered 4

"I thought I was immature.... Now if you want to do something powerful like what the girl did them accumulate more fire in you hand to make it bigger!" said 2 tired of repeating himself

"okay okay...." so 4 turned around and tried it again and thought of 3, then giant  
fire balls at the dummies making them turn into ash "woooah...."

"let's go inside, numbuh 5 said we can't work you too hard" said 2

"since when did you become all numbuh 1?" said 4 with a face all  
scrunched up

"since I learned I can boss you around"

__**End of flashback**

"why can't numbuh 4 work to hard?" questioned 3

"because the girl loosened the crystal inside of him and one push in the stomach could knock it out" said 5, who is the candy expert

"ohhhh" said 3

"who wants to go get some pizza?" said 2

"I do!" shouted everyone

So they went to Mr. Pizza's pizzeria for one of the worlds best pizza, they took their seats and there Wally saw one of his worst nightmares, "oh crud it's Julia, hide me!" 4 said as he ducked behind 2

"who's Julia?" asked 3 hoping it was nothing taking a huge breath in

"some girl who thinks she is so cool, she's pretty and nice at times but she can be a real annoying, she's in every class with numbuh 5..." said 5

"and she won't leave me alone!" said 4

But 4's hiding technique didn't work, Julia saw her "hey Wally! Cool meeting you here! Are you sitting with anyone?" she smiled really bright

1 coughed indicating we're right here, she frowned "oh... Well my tables always open with Shannon and Hanna!" she pointed at the two girls who were giggling and laughing like annoying freaks of nature

"I'll pass....." he said

"okay, see you Wally!" and left

"I can see why you hate her...." said 3 putting her hands on her hips and gave her a dirty look without her noticing

"do I sense a cat fight?" said 2 slyly

3 blushed, "no! She just seems really annoying and umm.... Unpleasant with...." she snapped back

"just saying....." and they went to they're table, which was coincidently next to Julia's she smiled again "haha! How funny that were next to each other! Let's combine tables!" she said trying to move it

"no it's fine, numbuh- I mean hoagie eats garlic and smells really bad when he eats his garlic pizza" he waved his Hand in front of his nose to emphasize the smell

"that's okay! Shannon eats garlic pizza too!" she pointed at the chubby girl who's shirt was way to short and tight, Shannon giggled at Wally

"oh okay...." Wally said gloomily

"hey Abby! It seems like I see you everywhere I go! But I barley notice you in class, you should talk more often" Julia turned around, 5 was ready to pound the snot of her, 5 was one of the most talkative people in class and even got in trouble for it a couple of times. She would always make the people laugh with humorous but burning comebacks to something, but Julia was the -I'm so cool, and I don't care- type of girls

"easy numbuh 5...." whispered 1

Hanna spoke up when she saw 1 "hey Nigel! How's your face from when you got hit with the ball a week ago?" 1 thought "why wouldn't be fine, it was a week ago!" he said "good?"

Hanna smiled "that's good to hear, your not the most athletic one you know, you should work on that and maybe people will respect you!" Julia, Shannon, and Hanna laughed but everyone just stared at 1 in shock, he was speechless

"hey hoagie, you shouldn't eat too much bread or else you'll get fat you know" said Shannon, 2 whispered to the five "like she should talk" everyone laughed but Shannon, Julia, and Hanna, they frowned

"what so funny Wally?" said Julia

"oh nothing! You wouldn't get it" 4 said through his laughter

"oh hello, who's this Wally I haven't seem her before?" said Julia smiling at 3

"this is Kuki, she's been here awhile...." he said like she was stupid

"nice to meet you Kani!" she said and took her order

"it's Kuki dip shit....." she mumbled so only the five could hear, and they laughed like it was no tomorrow, "wow numbuh 3, I didn't know you had it in ya!" said 2 laughing in his tears as well, she giggled

Everyone talked Shannon with hoagie, Abby and Wally with Julia, and Hanna with Nigel. The annoying three seemed to have fun while the other were bored to tears, 3 was playing with her itouch and listened to music

Julia tapped her "are you bored?"

"yes...." she didn't bother to look at her, Julia turned around not  
really caring "okay?" said 3

The food finally came and Shannon had her owns pizza, hoagie ate a lot but a whole pizza! 3 was about to grab a piece but Julia snatched it, then tried again but Julia snatched that one too. 3 leaned over to 4 and whispered "I got a bad feeling about Julia, she's not letting me eat!" he giggled "it's true!"

Julia saw the laughed 3 was causing to 4 and butted in "common Kari, eat! Don't want the pizza getting cold"

"I was about to grab some slices but something stopped me....." 3 tried to imitate Julia's annoying smile, but she smiled more which made 3 roll her eyes and said "shut up you (I'm not going there!)" but said it quiet

4 heard that and started laughing like crazy, he had to go outside so he can laugh as hard as he could without bothering everyone "what's wrong with Wally?" she got up for him

"he's actually happy" said 2 and everyone laughed bit Shannon and Hanna who were focusing on their pizza

"hey Wally you okay?" she said patting his back "ya I'm -haha- fine!" he cooled down and came back inside

"Kelsey! You only had 2 slices! You should eat more, here!" Julia slammed a giant greasy slice which got into 3's eye

3 stood up in rage "it's Kuki! And I'm-" she saw with her good eye that everyone was telling her not to go that far and finished her sentence "going to the bathroom" and stormed off with 5 following her, but Julia got up, "let me help, I got the grease in her eye" 5 sat back down wishing she wasn't sitting

Julia entered and tried to help get her eyesight back and successfully did "thanks Julia" but she stopped her

"what? I have something on my face?" 3 looked in the mirror checking for any sauce

"no you twit! I got one rule and one rule only, stay away from Wally. He's mine, got it? If you tell anyone then I'll just say to the whole school you like Jeremy fink.... (numbuh 13)" she smiled evilly

"no one will believe that" 3 smiled back feeling proud of that comeback

"I rule this school Kami, they will believe me. And if I were you I wouldn't tell anyone because you liking Jeremy is disgusting and makes you a freak" she laughed and walked out

"it's Kuki!" she yelled on the way out, that was all she could think of saying. Threatening her like that, but she thought about it.... She did basically rule the school, teachers pet, a giant flirt with the boys, and fearful with the girls threatening them every chance she gets. She ruled with a iron fist

3 walked out and asked to switch seats with 5, she now sat by 5 still and 1, 4 just looked at her funny wondering why she switched seats but wanted to asked later, he tried to talk to her thought with comments like "did you get a A on the math quiz?" but she just ignored him and talked to 5

Once everyone was done eating and decided to have ice cream "I'll have chocolate" said 4, Julia said "I'll have what he's having" but Shannon butted in "I thought you hate chocolate?" Julia gave her a death glare "I like it now!"

3 was ready to punch her _"Wally is mine! Wait did I just think that?"_  
she ordered strawberry

"we both like chocolate how ironic is that?" Julia did her annoying smile

"I guess.... But so is hoagie and Hanna and Shannon and-" he said but was interrupted by Julia's ice cream in his mouth, _3 looked over "is she feeding him? I don't care what she does that's enough!" thought 3_

Everyone saw it too and just ignored it knowing 3 would do something, except Shannon and Hanna didn't know. So 3 took his arm which made him look at her "how did you do on the quiz?" Julia frowned and did a evil face

"look who decided to talk, I got a B for the first time! It was probably all the studying we did together" he smiled eating some of his ice cream, Julia cocked a eyebrow "studying"

4 ignored her, and tired of her flirting which made Julia upset and butted in "umm Kiki can I see you real quick?" now 3 was really nervous

So 3 sat next to Julia and said "what?"

"you got something.... Here" right when she said that she flung chocolate ice cream on her new sweater, 3 was about to cry. "whoops" said Julia shrugging, 5 saw the whole thing "oh no she didn't" and told 2, who told 1, who kept it to himself. They were watching the rest

"oh that's okay, I was going to give it away anyhow" but then thought "it's my new shirt you female dog!" and took some ice cream and put it on her shirt too

Julia did a fake smile "oh well, it's a ugly color of pink. Here have some more" she then took the bowl and put it on her face, 4 saw that and was furious, his hands turned into fire but 5 threw water glasses at them "chill" she said

4 exploded "what was that for you slut!" 3 was crying threw the ice cream but no one noticed

"oh Wally! Don't say stuff like that about your future girlfriend!" she smiled but was insulted

"wha- girl- me- you? In your dreams!" he stammered

3 got up while sniffling with ice cream all over her face "it's okay Wally, Julia deserves this present from all of us" Julia turned around "what are you-" but was cut off with all the ice cream shoved in her face and put some on her shirt and smeared it, Julia broke down "don't think I won't tell everyone about the Jeremy fink and you!" and ran out with Hanna and Shannon following

"what was she talking about?" said 5 thinking 3 would never have a crush with Jeremy, bleh

"she said if I didn't stay away from numbuh 4 then she would tell the whole school that I like him" she said smiling

"wow that bitch...." said 4

"you know she rules the school!" said 1 panicking

"that's okay, if what she says doesn't bother me them it can't hurt me, can we go to the tree house now? I'm a sticky mess...." she laughed looking at herself

"but you smell good...... like strawberries" said 2 smelling her, she took a few steps back "that's a ten on the creepy scale" said 5

They were walking out and 4 stopped 3 "I'm really sorry"

"for what?"

"for not seeing from before that the slut was flirting with me and I should've stopped it. I should've seen it coming when she hasn't remembered her name in the first place.... Kasey" he said jokingly they both laughed

"it's okay" she sniffled, he wiped away some ice cream from her eyes

"have you been crying?" she turned away embarrassed "ya...."

"why?" he leaned closer

"oh it's my new shirt, I just got it and it coast a lot and it's ruined. My parents are gone for the week and I can't get the stains out" she cried some more

"how about tomorrow, when it's not 10 pm then you can come to my house and my mom could get it out" he said smiling

"really! Oh thanks Wally!" she hugged him getting ice cream on him, and giggled "oh sorry"

He laughed as well "it's fine" and put his arm around her showing that he will now protect her no matter what. His face was really red and so was 3's, but she didn't mind, she moved the feeling

**Woah draaamaaa! Thanks for reading this chapter! Don't forget to review and check out my polls, one of them is really important! Idea's for later on in the story are welcome, just not next chapter because I have it thought out and it's funny! (or not….) bubi!**


	6. Julia Won the Fight

**Chapter 6 Julia won the fight**

**Hey thanks for the reviews and don't forget to check out my polls! (I know I say that a lot but I need it!) and I don't own the KND! Here are some reviews!:**

**Dragonaqua: love the sketches! They're amazing and funny! I love it when you review, because it always makes me laugh!**

**Evemiliana: ya she is mean, and she's based off a girl in my school. Ya I have to do those classes to for high school except for animation. (I should've done that!) OMG I looked up the song and your totally right! I think it sums it up with my ummmm love as well. That's embarrassing to say on the internet but I'm not afraid! And thanks, I hope I don't get any flames either, hope you too come together sometime!**

**Imasmurf93: ya I don't like Julia either, she's a butt**

3 woke up next morning in her house, she only spent a couple of hours sleeping though because every creak in her house scared her, but before she went to bed she partied all night with herself so she got up tiredly "my shirt! I better get to numbuh 4's" she was happy and got out of her pjs and wore a ragged old shirt from her dirty laundry "this will have to do...."

So off she went with a sticky, smelly, shirt in her arms. She took extra longer because she was so tired, but managed to get there. She rang the doorbell, 4 answered it still in his pjs "numbuh 3? What are you doing here?" he yawned and scratched his head

She held up her shirt in his face, he reacted shock "I forgot! Come in!" he held the door for her and went up to her mom "hey mom, Kuki's parents are gone for the weekend and she can't the stains out of her new shirt. Can you do it?"

"ya sure my little marsupial! Let me see the shirt Kuki dear" 3 held it up and Mrs. Beetles gasped "oh dear! That's a tuffy, and Kuki is that shirt washed?"

3 blushed and thought "is my dirty shirt that noticeable?" but then said "no"

"oh you can't fool me Kuki, I have a small shirt that you can have. Give me that shirt too, when are your parents coming back?" asked Mrs. Beetles happily

"I think tonight" she said, "hey numbuh 3 do you want something to drink? We got a lot of orange juice" said 4

"sure, thanks!" replied 3 happily but parched, 4 went to the kitchen

"give it here dear, and go in my room and on the dresser you'll see a blue belly shirt from when I was your age, it should be your size"

"thanks Mrs. Beetles for everything" smiled 3 and went upstairs to go change, once she did she saw the orange belly shirt

4 came in the living room not seeing 3, "where Kuki mom?"

"she's upstairs but-" she stopped because he was half way up the stairs

"Kuki? Kuuuki? I got your orange juice" he checked his room, bathroom, and Joey's the only one he didn't check was his parents, it was closed though

He knocked, but 3 didn't hear him, so he went in and she was in her  
bra! She screamed "ahh! Wally!" he slammed the door and was as red as can be!

"holy crud!" he yelled, she came out red as well and looked mad, "why didn't you knock!"

He snapped back "I did! I got no response!"

They stood there silent and laughed, she giggled. He stopped and said "I'm really sorry"

"you didn't see anything okay?" she said smiling

"see what?" he questioned "that it!" she said and they went to go to the tree house

On the way there though he said "a Pink bra with pink and white strips huh?" he snickered, she waked him "ow!"

"that's not funny! I told you not to talk about it!" she seemed angry, he did a serious face "well sorry! It's funny to me" but she gave him the death stare which made him shutup

They went inside and 5 was the first one to notice her new shirt "hey girl, love the shirt! A little 1970's though....."

"it's all I had left, oh well! It's Sunday and I want to spend the last day of spring break before I die under Julia's clutches tomorrow" she rolled her eyes, 4's hands turned into fire

"that bitch, that- that-" 2 covered his mouth "be quiet potty mouth"

"sorry, she just makes me so made! What she did to numbuh 3 was not nice!" said 4 pounding his hand into his fist

1, 2, and 5 gave each other a sly look "Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree kissing! First comes marriage, then come Wally with a baby carriage! Ahahaha!" they yelled, 3 and 4 blushed like never before again

"shut up you guys!" yelled 4, 3 smiled and went to her room. For the rest of the night everyone teased 3 and 4, until 3 finally went home where she saw her family

"hey mom and dad! How was Mushi's umm.... Thing?" said 3 while hugging her family

"it was good, how was being alone?" asked Genki

"scary, so I just stayed at the tree house" said 3 smiling

"why are you wearing such a inappropriate shirt!" yelled Kani

"I had no shirts, and I had a really nasty stain on my new shirt and all I had was a dirty shirt, Wally offered getting out the stain and his mom saw my dirty shirt as well did that one too, so she offered me her smallest shirt that would fit" said 3 calmly

"she couldn't give you another shirt!" yelled Kani

"now Kani, she got the stain out and did our laundry. At least be thankful! We got to get her something" said Genki

He stormed off in defeat upstairs "I'll straighten him out, you can keep the shirt. Just not around your dad" whispered Genki and the two girls laughed

3 went to bed and was nervous for tomorrow, she was going to die tomorrow! But 4 would protect her, she hopes against Julia..... Shewoke up at 7 am and got ready for school, she wore her new green shirt

She went to the bus stop and met up with everyone "you ready to face Julia girl?" said 5

"ya, I'll be fine!"

"are you kidding! I'd wet myself because of her! She rules with a iron fist!" said 2 practically panicking

"now I'm scared"

"that's not helping numbuh 2" said 1

"as long as your by me, I won't let her hurt you" smiled 4

"thanks" 3 said nervously, but she knew that she had to face her, 4 wasn't in every class with her

5 sat next to 3 trying to comfort her and stuff and arrived at school, everyone was snickering at 3

"word must've gotton out" said 1

"you mean the lie!" said 3

3 went to her class and sat next to 4, she normally wouldn't knowing 4 would get teased and so would she but this was a emergency, Julia was in their class

Julia stood up and announced "Kuki Sanban has a crush on Jeremy Fink!" everyone laughed even harder, Julia already told everyone, but she wanted to publicly humiliate everyone

"the only time she gets my name right!" said 3 looking away

"hey Kuki, why Jeremy? I'm better looking and less clumsy!" said one kid laughing his head off

"Jeremy fink? Oh man! What is she smoking?" said one girl

3 got mad "I don't have a crush on him! I like someone else!" she announced to the whole class, everyone oohed

"my my, our little Kuki has a crush. But Jeremy fink likes you! You two are the perfect couple, your both major losers!" she said and someone threw a water bottle at 3 **(they were in PE and they sit in bleachers for attendance)  
**  
3 ran away crying and 4 stood up "what is wrong with you people! One thing is who would like Jeremy! No offense.... And two is that she is not a loser you slut! At least she didn't give a power shot to Ace!" **(don't ask me what a power shot is, it's gross)**

Julia shut up and everyone oohed as well, 4 ran after 3 to the hallway. He saw 3 in a cradle position crying her eyes out "shhh it's okay now" he hugged her for once

She smiled "you hugged me"

She blushed "you seem sad, it seemed right"

She hugged him back "thanks...." and cried some more, he was furious.  
His hands turned into fire and uncontrollably threw fire at the wall, which mad the alarms go off

"look what you did numbuh 4!" she giggled and they ran outside, luckily it wad sprint or else they would've froze. They took roll call and went back inside shortly, no one knew why there was a fire

It was now in the middle of the day and Julia came up to 3 "I might not have Wally's adorable heart but mark my words he will be mine, all of the guys are mine. He'll dump you like last weeks bad garbage, or wait, you are! Hahaha!" and walked off

"whatever you say you slut" 3 rolled her eyes

Last period, 3 minutes left and Julia asked Patton for s highlight but 3 thought it was to her, so 3 said "no! Of course not!"

"I didn't mean you, you stupid, dirty, jap! Why don't you go back to where you belong!" she did Japanese eyes and showed buck teeth and said "chin ching chong!" like a Japanese person would

The bell rang and 3 ran out crying, 4 saw her "hey numbuh-" but 3 ran past him, "oh crud" he thought, Julia got to her and won the fight

As 4 got on the bus he saw 3 in the single seated crying her eyes out but hiding "is this seat taken?" 4 said pointing at the seat across

She nodded no and he sat down "what did she do?"

She looked up and screamed in her tears "I'm apparently a stupid dirty jap!" everyone looked at her on the bus, 4 yelled "what are you looking at!" everyone started talking about her

"great more people talking about me....." she cried

His hands went to fire, she said and said "calm numbuh 4, don't light the bus on fire or we'll explode" so he did once he saw her wipe the tears and sniffle

She was isolated for a the bus ride, 5 asked "what up with her? Was it Julia?" 4 nodded and said that he'll explain later

But 3 became isolated for the rest of the day from everything in her room, she never went to the tree house. Everyone knew Julia got to her, Julia won the fight

**Isn't Julia the worst? I felt bad for Kuki and I was the one writing it! But there are people like that in the world you know (turns dramatically and has flashback), woah off topic. Hope you liked this chapter, remember reviews make me smile and get more chapters! And check out my polls yo!**


	7. Cool Blue Flame

**Chapter 7 Cool Blue Flame**

**Hey everyone! Wow, not a lot of reviews…. Oh well! I love to write this story so I will update no matter what! Here are some reviews:**

**Evemiliana: hey, oh that sucks that the crush thing happened, but at least the worst is over! Oh and I'm defiantly doing that idea next chapter! OMG he looked at you, like full eyes stare! (sequels and jumps up and down) I'm so happy for you! Well my crush just keeps on talking to me and smiles at me (even though he's my BGF) it's funny, even though nothing really happens. I'm going to take a step up and try to flirt with him! Ya, risky I know! That's funny, with the whole Julia and you skit, I would do that same thing!**

**Imasmurf: ya a power shot is something our grade just made up when one girl did it, I feel bad for her because she's called a slut now. But that's what she gets for doing….. the thing…..**

Days went on and it was Fri., but 3 had enough torment from Julia and her fellow classmates. She's been thrown water bottles at, shoved, and ignored. 3 couldn't take it anymore

It was math next and she was walking to class with 4, she's been walking with him a lot for protection and she needed it. He's been made fun of for hanging with 3, apparently since Julia didn't like her them no one should, he ignored them all

3 got her books and so did 4, but unfortunately they were different part of the hallway, Julia came up to 4 "hey Wally!" she said

"what do you want Julia?"

"I'm having a party tonight, you wanna come?" she ran her finger up his chest, it made him shiver

He gripped her hand and pushed it away "not what you did to Kuki, I don't think so"

She came closer "why don't you ditch that jap and come with me?"

He pushed her back and his hands got hot "stop! I don't want to, I never want to!" she got burned

"ow! Wally, your hands burned me!" he smiled "so?" and went to class where he saw 3 being pelted with paper balls, she was about to cry

"hey quit it you guys unless you want a black eye" he threatened with a fist, and sat next to her

She mumbled "thanks...."

"no problem, and anytime you need me, just call my name" he smiled which made her smirk

4 needed to use the bathroom so he went, nervous what would happen to 3 so he had to make it fast. He saw Julia and said "oh crud"

She smiled and went up to him "hey Wally have you rethought about tonight?"

"no, what's there to talk about?" he had to go pee!

"are you sure?" she came closer and kissed him, unfortunately for him 3 ran out the class ready to cry her eyes out but saw 4 and Julia

Wide eyed and shocked pushed her off "what the crud are you doing!" his hand got hot and he was still holding on to her, "Wally let go! Your burning me!" cried Julia but just stared into her eyes, he wanted her to hurt like 3

He heard a sniffle and let go and saw 3, she ran to the girls bathroom, Julia smiled "I'll let this burn thing go, you gotta show me how to do it. But I forgive you since you ditched Kuki for me" she smiled putting a hand on her chest

He shoved her and ran in the girls bathroom, hoping not to get caught or else he is suspended "look Kuki...." he got close

She stepped back "my life sucks Wally.... People are tormenting me and then I see you kiss Julia! The one who is the cause of my pain!" she had more tears

"I didn't kiss her and she kissed me, why are you out here anyways?"

"the teacher went out and I went to sharpen my pencil...... Some kids tripped me, then I was shoved into the wall, called names, and finally a guys pushed me to the floor......" she kept on gasping for air, so she wouldn't cry more

"oh boy people can be rough" he said

She was walking past "ya they can be" she gave him a dirty glare

"she kissed me!"

"a kiss is a kiss no matter what, I thought you were trying to protect me, not hurt me! It's obvious you want to be together so go on, get!" she yelled

"I can't because I like someone else...." he said closely

"oh great, who!" she slapped her sides

He took a deep sigh "you...."

She was speechless, she couldn't believe it, her dream boy finally admitted he likes her. She slammed to the wall and slid down running her hands through her hair anf cried more

He approached her "if you don't like me, I get it.... Can we still be friends?"

She looked up crying "I like you too Wally, I really do! But now I'm not sure for what you've done"

"look, I like you, if I kissed Julia then I wouldn't have said any of this" he sat down next to her and hugged her

"I guess....." she sniffled, he moved the hair out of her eyes and wiped her tears

"so can you forgive me?"

She nodded and he hugged her and smiled, "since we both like each other, will you be my girlfriend?"

He stood up and helped her up, and looked deep in her violet eyes she looked into his emerald eyes and said "yes" and they kissed, once they broke apart they smiled

Mrs. Franklin walked in "Wallabee beetles, get out! Saturday detention!" she nearly popped a vain

"it was worth it......" he said while walking out smiling with the teacher confused, once out his hands turned into a cool blue flame

**Thanks for reading! I know it's a short chapter, but hey, at least they confessed! But I promise you next chapter is full of drama! (trust me) and check out my polls! And if you don't review then I will not update till late! (that's a promise!)**


	8. the Good and the Bad

**Chapter 8 the good and the bad**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe how many I got! I love you all, here are some reviews!:**

**Dragonaqua: haha take that Julia! Kuki get Wally, ha ha ha ha ha haaaa! Julia is still alive right? *looks down in alligator pit***

**Imasmurf93: ya it is sweet with Wally willing to get a detention for her!**

**Unknown: thanks! Hope your happiness continues with this story!**

**Floridagirl: ya it is about time that they confess there love for each other, but I didn't want to make it to early**

**Evemiliana: ya they're dating, it's adorable! And I wish I could see the music video's once your done with them, they're probably going to be AH-MAZING!**

**KNDFANGIRL: you didn't have to write a review for all of the chapters, your so nice! ya, I'm huge when it comes to fluff, I just say "awww" when I'm writing it! I didn't think I was that good at action scenes, it's a pain in the butt to write them because you have to think about it, with what attack and stuff. I should've done that idea, crud! Oh well… anyways, ya Julia is a real jerk, she's based off a girl in my school, so that would probably happen. With the bra thing I was like, what if Wally saw her changing? And then it hit me, and it was funny to write. Thanks for voting and the compliment that means a lot to me, really! Awww, thanks for saying that about the fanfiction thing! I'm so glad I inspired you, when I read you said that it really made me happy and smile! Your really good at writing too you know! HAHA I love the end of your chapter 7 review because it was so nice! and I did pat myself on the back by the way…… I should probably stop or else I'll have no time to work on the chapter! BUBI!**

3 and 4 walked in the tree house on next Mon hand in hand, laughing and smiling. Everyone was jealous of the perfect two especially Julia but no one bothered to make fun of anyone of the two or else the wouldn't feel the wrath of 4. Julia already faced it and she had a mark from the burns that 4 gave her

"well well, didn't see you two at all this week. It's obvious that you two decided to confess each others feelings" said 5 smiling

"what we you two doing?" said 2 slyly, 4 punched him hard "ow! I bruise easily!"

They went to literature and the teacher yelled "quiet! We have a new student" the teacher smiled

Everyone kept on talking especially the five, the teach scratched the chalk board, instantly they were silent "now I got your attention, we have a new student. Her name is Emma" then Emma came in, she had brown hair and brown eyes, she was almost like..... Emma!

The five saw her before, they could've sworn they saw that face before but where? Hoagie was speechless, she reminded him of the mystery girl at the park, he was breathless

She waved a little hello to the class and took the empty seat next to 2, he stared at her. She turned to him "are you just going to look at me all day, or do you want something?" she smiled, it was a nice bright smile

He blushed "sorry, you know you've got a pretty smile" he said, they both blushed

"Mr. Gilligan! Stop flirting with Emma and pay attention!" everyone laughed, except for 5 she waked 2 "hey!" he said

He quickly turned around "pssst Emma! Wanna sit with us at lunch?"

She smiled and nodded "sure" she whispered and moved her eyes indicating the teacher was watching, he quickly turned around

Julia sat by 3 "so I heard you and MY Wally are going out?"

"he's my Wally now" she giggled and smiled

"don't worry, he will be mine.... It just takes time" she smiled and turned around, 3 rolled her eyes and imitated her in a funny way

Class ended and lunch came, 4 carried 3's tray like a usual couple, he wanted to shoe everyone that 3 was his and anyone who interfered would get seriously hurt, everyone was at the table already, especially Emma "hey you two! You guys don't hide being a couple" said 1

"ya, oh well!" said 3 and kissed his cheek

"who's this?" said 4

"this is Emma, remember...." said 5 serious

"oh ya! Glad you joined us" he said, she smiled "glad to finally be excepted on my first day!"

"why wouldn't you? Your pretty, have a nice smile, and a great personality" 2 said, she blushed "thanks"

5 crunched her fries, "mmhhmm"

"so Emma where did you come from?" said 1

"from Tampa bay, Florida" she said

"oh so by the beach!" said 3 happily

"ya, it wad fun. But my dad got a job transfer so here I am!" she smiled

"hope you'll stay here for awhile" said 2

"I better go, class will start" said 5 getting up quickly

"what's her deal?" said 2

"I don't know...." said 1

"aw man, lunch is almost over! Sorry kuki gotta leave early for class it's on the other side of the school bye!" they said bye and he left, Emma got up "me too, here.... You.... Go.... That's my number, text me later so I can have yours" Emma smiled and wrote her number on his hand and left, he sighed greatly

School was out and the five were going to the beach, 2 invited Emma also "here's my number, come to the beach. Hoagie"

Minutes later Emma came out of her beach house, everyone wad surprised "this is your house?" said 1

"ya?"

"it's amazingly huge!" said 4

"I guess.... But I'm here!" she said in her diamond blue swimsuit

"you sure like blue" said 2 smiling

"ya, it my favorite color!" she said

A hour went by and everyone had a blast, until Emma started hearing voices "it's them! With the boy with the fire crystal! Get him now!"

She said "no I can't! Stop it, he's my friend!"

"no he is not, he is the enemy. Just get that crystal or I will" then Emma started to tense up and cutting down on breathing, 2 noticed and ran up to her "you okay?"

She started the cramp up and said "ya, I got... To use the bathroom!" and ran off

"what is wrong with that girl?" said 5

"nothing! Just had a cramp...." he was hoping it was just a cramp then Emma jumped out (red haired Emma)

"hey, glad to see everyone!" she said, she had a red bathing suit that looked like Emma's (good Emma)

"oh crud...." said 4

She did flips and knocked him into the water, the only thing be could do was make the water hot. He shot fire at him but she trapped him with a water hand grip and squeezed until she was blasted and let go

"Wally!" she came up to him, he was coughing for air

She was blasted but she thought back and knocked them away, especially 3 and started drowning 4 "cough it up!"

"stop, please!" yelled 3

"get off!" yelled 2, evil Emma saw her friends screaming for 4, she let him go, the good Emma was yelling "stop! Let me have friends for once! Stop!" in her head

Then Emma started griping her head and screamed, evil Emma turned into normal Emma, and was blacked out "how could we not see it?" said 1

3 helped 4 "she'll pay!" said 3

"I knew it!" said 5 in victory

2 was silent, he couldn't believe his crush was his enemy. Everyone left but 2 dropped her off at her house, "this doesn't add up, she's too nice.... This can't be right" thought 2 and walked away

2 ran up to everyone, "hey guys wait up! I don't think Emma did those things"

"what are you talking about? Numbuh 5 saw Emma attack and turn back to normal with my own eyes!" said 5

"but that's the thing, she's to nice to do that thing. She turned back to normal, I think she might have a double personality.... The red head Emma is evil and wants to get Wally's crystal, the brunette is the good Emma who wants to be friends" he wanted them to understand

"or it could be Emma trying to befriend us, and then attack us at the right moment!" said 1

"no, how could Emma turn from brunette to red head?" said 2, he had it in the bag

"a wig?" said 4

"doubt it....." said 2

"I think I believe you" said 5, she didn't want to but it added up

"me too" said 1

"well I don't" said 4

"me too! She almost killed my Wally!" and hugged him tightly, be stroked her hair

"you don't have to believe me, but I think that's what is really happening" said 2 and they all went there separate ways

**Sorry if it's confusing by any way! It was hard to write a double sided Emma, so if you wanna criticize please don't do it to mean! Anyways, next chapter is last chapter so make sure you vote on my poll so I can use it for the next story! Love you all and review! BUBI!**


	9. Days of Drama

**Chapter 9 days of drama**

**hey everyone! Last chapter of all time! Okay maybe just for this story! Don't….. forget that I will be closing my poll late at night so vote now to decide what idea to do, right now it's tied with Hidden Talents and project TOGETHER! It's a close race but hopefully someone will pick the tie breaker! Here are some reviews!**

**Dragonaqua: Emma's a really nice person! But that is funny! Last chapter, hope I see you in the next story!**

**KNDFANGIRL: ya :'( it's the last chapter…. But good things come to a end sadly…. Oh and the toppings thing, I love all of those things, who doesn't like fudge or whip cream!**

**Julia: I don't**

**Me: shutup! Who ask you!**

**Imasmurf93: you'll have to see in this chapter!**

**Evemiliana: wow I didn't even know that! I can't believe I almost based it off of you! That's sooo funny! I only have 6 more days time I'm done of evil girls and school. But I hope you have luck at school**

It came lunch and Emma sat with the five, "hey guys!"

3 and 4 rolled their eyes and walked away to sit somewhere else "what's their problem? Is it me?" she put her hand on her chest

"maybe...." said 1, 5 elbowed him "ow! Gesse...."

She slumped, and said "I don't know why but I don't recall anything, one minute I remember us in the water.... The other minute I'm on my bed....."

2 gave a look showing he was probably right to 1 and 5, "you don't remember a thing?" said 1

"nothing...." she said sadly

"too bad, you said you liked me" said 2 slyly smiling

She blushed and 5 choked on her milk and coughed "I did?"

"ya, I can't believe you don't remember! You wanna make it clear, do you like me? Because I like you" he said blushing, 5 couldn't believe her ears

She blushed and stumbled "y-y-ya" she smiled

He cheered "yes! Haha!" he was ready to do the cabbage patch until everyone looked at him, 5 mashed her milk, making the milk come out

"woah! You okay numbuh 5?" said 1

"ya.... Just..... Fine!" she said through her teeth

"so you wanna go out, with me?" said 2 blushing, Emma jumped up and hugged him "yes!"

5 had enough, she ran to the bathroom, 3 saw all the action from where she was sitting and ran after her "hey Abby? What's wrong"

"nothing...."

"there is"

"no....."

"yessss!" she smiled

"nothing is wrong girl! Now will you leave numbuh 5 alone!" she screamer throwing toilet paper at her, but she caught it

"by the judge of that, your not okay. Tell me what's wrong" she said

"ohhhh I'm sorry, it's just numbuh 2 just asked out Emma"

"I see where this is going, you like numbuh 2!" she said smiling

"I guess I have to tell you that or else numbuh 5 wouldn't be here crying" she said smiling

"that's so cute! You two would make the perfect pair!" she squealed

"I can't, Emma is with numbuh 2....." she frowned

"ya..... But I doubt it would last, hopefully..... You know they kind've seem perfect together......" 3 trailed off leaving 5 crying some more

3 came back to reality "oh! I mean, If they were on a different planet! Pfffft!" she said and did that thing when you make a horse sound with your lips

5 smiled "nice save.... I'll just suck it up, and wait" she smiled and dabbed cold water to make it look like she never even cried

They came out and 5 sat next to 1 and 3 next to 4, "what's up with numbuh 5?" said 4

"that's a girl secret" 3 said putting a finger on her lip

"please?" he said with puppy eyes, she made a X with her two fingers "stay back! I said no!" they laughed

"you okay?" said 1

"ya, numbuh 5 is just fine! Why wouldn't I?"

"because of that...." 1 pointed to the two love birds playing with Emma's hair

"no..... I'm fine...." 5 took a deep breath in

The end of the day finally came and they all hung out, until Emma had her moment "argh!"

"Emma! What's wrong!" yelled 2 as he knelt beside her

"please forgive for what happens!" she said, then red hair formed as well as blue eyes, "wally get ready" said 3 and he clammed up

"Emma's back!" she yelled, and pushed 2 and threw the other's

"give me that crystal!" she yelled pounding Wally with everything she has

"why?" yelled 4

She dodged 4's fireballs with flips and stuff and said "because..... So I can rule the world with every element known to man!" she said laughing and slapped the other's away when they tried to help

"I knew she was evil!" said 3

"no I'm not...." said Emma in a calm voice, "yes you are! Now get that crystal!" yelled Emma back at herself, the others were confused

"sorry about that! As you obviously saw I should explain. Well awhile ago before she got the water crystal, good little Emma here was always taunted in her school for being different. So as a dark mote I convinced her that I would make it better, so she swallowed me and I am keeping my promise. She will not be tainted, made fun of, or anything once she rules the world! I'm doing the work for her, she should be thanking me.... Oh wait she can!" she laughed

"stop it! Let her go!" yelled 2, Emma did back flips towards him "awww, Emma's boyfried.... To bad you'll be destroyed after I'm threw with Wally!" she kicked him hard in the stomach

She caught 4 again and started her squeezing again almost getting the crystal out "almost got it.... Almost- no!" 3 kicked her

"stay away from my man sister!" she yelled and helped 4

"you- you- you! You'll pay!" she started to control 3's body

"what's happening!" they all screamed

"hehe, it's simple.... Water makes up 70% of our body, and I can control water. So controlling water means I can control bodies! Let's see how you like it Wally when your own girlfriend takes away your crystal!" she smiled and laughed, 3 was walking towards the hurt 4 and started strangling him she just cried nonstop, who was very weak

Everyone tried to stop her but it was no use.... She was too powerful so everyone just screamed, "Emma! I know you there deep down inside! You can control this power too!" 2 yelled, the Emma stopped suddenly and started to scream

"get out! Get out! Ouuut!" she finally screamed and a giant dark light appeared and there floating the dark mote, "this isn't over Emma! You'll need me!" then ran off

Everyone ran towards 4 and 3, which who kissed and hugged each other nonstop and 3 would stop crying. 2 was the only person who went towards Emma "you okay?"

"ya... I'm fine....." she said weakly, she tried to get up but couldn't, she fell right back down

"no, your not fine.... I'll help you up and drop you off at your house" he carried her inside her house which wad FAR away

"you must be tired too.... Hehe" she said weakly

"how did you overcome the mote?" he said trying to feel his arms

"I took charge of my body and kicked the mote out, you should worry about Wally then me you know, I nearly strangled him....." she frowned but giggled

"no.... Kuki almost killed Wally, so they have to work it out" he turned to her and she leaned closer "oh...." and they kissed

They broke apart "so I'll see you tomorrow?" said 2 with a nervous cough and blushed

"ya.... Oh come here!" she kissed him some more except it was longer and he left, they both sighed and said "wow....." and did a goofy smile

The next day news broke to Julia that 3 and 4 were going out, she just cried because 4 said "if it wasn't for you making Kuki life horrible then the kids wouldn't have been mean to her and she wouldn't have ran out of the bathroom" he gripped her and started burning her "ow ow ow! What the hell!" she screamed

But then simmered down and smiled "then we wouldn't have kissed and 3 would go to the bathroom to cry and I wouldn't have confessed my feelings for her..... If it wasn't for you I probably would still be single so thank you!" and walked away with her sticking her tongue out at him, then 3 came from behind and screamed in her ear making her scared and jump and gave her a atomic wedgie! 3 laughed and giggled away to catch up with her boyfriend and held hands and kissed him, 4 saw this and laughed hard

Once they arrived to the rest of them, they all looked sad, especially 2 and Emma who were holding hands and hugging like crazy, "what's wrong?" said 3 with her head tilted

"I-I- gotta move because of my dad's job.... I'm leaving at soon...." said Emma ready to cry "you all were my best friends" they all did a group hug

"and hoagie, I got to breakup with you, long distance relationships don't exactly work...." she said sadly

"I was about to say the same thing...." he hugged her and kissed her and let go, "oh and Wally, don't worry about anyone else attacking you who has powers. Once I move in, I'm destroying the crystals, so this doesn't happen" she smiled and hugged him. She took off to leave "bye!" everyone yelled and waved, 2 teared up

"I'm sorry numbuh 2.... You'll find someone else!" said 5 smiling, 2 looked up and smirked "like you?"

She smiled "boy you bounce back fast!" they held hands, they knew exactly now that they like each other

Now 2,3,4,5 were still a couple and 4 hasn't mastered his fire power yet, there was stuff to Learn but other them that he controlled it. But other then that Julia got what she deserved and 2 lost the girl of her dreams but 5 was close, oh well!

**Short chapter but it was good wasn't it? WASN'T IT! Oh well haha….. don't forget to vote and review! Love you all! BUBI!**


End file.
